Push Me
by AriannaAloki
Summary: Dean and Cas have an emotional confrontation? Then Sam puts things bluntly and somehow Sex happens. Rated M for Sex. Cas/Sam. Implied Dean/Cas


_Push Me_

_And Then Just Touch Me_

_Till I Can Get My_

_Satisfaction_

"I can't do this anymore… I'm tired." His green eyes passed the blue ones that were beside him watching. Tears slipped down his face, and the blue eyed angel folded his hands in his own lap.

"I'm not done. I'm not going to give up on you. Everything I have done so far, I have done for you. Do you know how many Archangels are out there looking for me right now?" The blue eyes burned into his tanned skin.

The man lay in the hospital bed quietly, his tears burning as they fell. He never cried, not like this. Before everything else Dean Winchester never cried, not until his father died. Castiel knew this. Castiel also knew that with what was about to happen now, that even he, the messenger of the Lord, the angel who does not understand human emotion, would be on his knees crying too. But he wouldn't cry yet, no, not in front of him.

"Cas, you did that yourself. I never asked you to do anything. I didn't make you save me and I didn't force you to rebel against the others. You did that yourself, and for what? I don't even understand why you would do it." Dean still didn't turn to look at the man beside him.

His brother beside him laughed. "God, this is pathetic. Cas likes you, you like Cas. You both need to get out of the drama and stop acting like girls. I didn't know that you could be that dense Dean… And where the hell did you pick up all the hospital equipment anyways"

Castiel's head shot up. Was this true? Did Dean really feel for him like he did Dean? If Sam was correct, then maybe there was a chance…

"Dude, you don't have any idea what it is you're talking about." Dean's eyes were on Sam as he tore the props from his arms. "You really think I like Castiel? Honestly? After all the crazy stalker crap? Sam, he shows up out of no where! Why would you think I would like someone like him? God, what would even make you think that I would even look at a _guy _like that?"

"Well, technically if you think on it. I'm not a guy. I'm an angel in a vessels body. Angels do not think of opposite sex as humans do." Cas stated this as the brother turned and looked at him slightly grossed out.

"So you mean to tell me that you're basically sexless?" Dean paused for a moment. "You know, that does explain a whole lot now, like how you have never had any form of sexual experience with women, hell, not even any 'sexless' angels."

"Dean, I think you just took that a little far... Seriously." Sam looked at his older brother with a slight pout on his face.

"Oh don't you start with that faggy romance drama crap now. It's bad enough that you had to show me what slash fans were. We are _not_ going to give in and give the fans of that book what they want."

"Dean… What are you talking about? Have you actually went through and read fanfics online?" His brother eyed him amused. Dean stayed quite quiet.

"He only read the one. It involved the two of us, Sam. Your brother seemed to have really enjoyed it." The angel had a smile on his face as he spoke.

Sam gave a silent nod. Cas what up to something, and Sam liked where it was going. Even if Dean didn't really read what was online, Sam and Cas had. With what they have read, they thought they could screw around with Dean just to see his reaction on it.

Sam moved over towards Cas, placing a hand along the others chest and the other hand on the angels face. He looked into the blue eyes wantonly.

_Push Me_

_And Then Just Touch Me_

_Till I Can Get My_

_Satisfaction_

"Would you watch?" The question was pointed to his brother who still lay on the bed. The males' eyes bounced between one another's lips and eyes which were getting lustfully close. Their foreheads were flush, lips almost pressed together, and Cas' body was against the wall before there was an answer from the older brother.

"You guys are sick." Even as he said those words, the red blush growing on his cheeks was evident enough for them to continue.

Sam pulled Castiel closer, breaking the space between them. He titled the angels head back causing the smaller man to open his mouth and give the other entrance. The human gave a moan at the gesture and hummed as he took the angels first kiss. His hand traveled lower running over the smaller ones growing bulge then back to take a hand in his own.

It wasn't long before they lost themselves, living out a mixture of fictions they had read on and y!Gallery one night while Dean was out picking up women at a bar. The two males' hands were frantically searching for places to touch on the others body, both whose chest were now exposed and pants were almost about to fall off themselves.

Dean was twisting on the bed near them. He didn't know whether or not he should be into seeing what was going on in front of him. He had seen his brother kissing and groping other women, but seeing him do this with a man was new, and he wasn't exactly too thrilled mentally about it. His body disagreed with him greatly on the subject though. His cock was standing tall under the thin hospital robe he had put on himself when this had all started ten minuets ago. He was supposed to be dying, damn it! Not watching Sam and Cas hump each other three feet away.

Speaking of which, Sam had lifted Castiel off the ground and was now holding him up against the wall with just his hips. His brothers hands were on the angels' ass and he could see that they couldn't make up their mind on whether they wanted to squeeze what they were holding, or rip off the cloth that was keeping them from the skin below. His mouth was on the angels' neck, sucking at the skin that was laid before him. The way Sam moved against Castiel was entrancing, and he studied the way his back and muscles moved with every smooth motion.

_Push Me_

_And Then Just Touch Me_

_Till I Can Get My_

_Satisfaction_

Dean could feel his erection flush against his stomach, and could feel the leaking pre-cum pool against his skin. The two he watched were fully naked now, and what he saw he never thought was possible.

As dominate as Sam was with Castiel beforehand, it was surprising to see the rolls switch. Whatever those two read on those crazy websites were nothing like what Dean did. He tried hard not to touch himself as he watched his brother being entered by the smaller man. The quick breaths and gasps that came from him made his body tremble.

Watching Castiel take his brother was also a horror. Everything he read was either about himself and Cas, or himself in his brother. In the back of his mind, he wished it was himself that took his brothers 'virginity.'

"Cas… Please. Don't stop." Sam pleaded with the other, his hand on his own cock pumping it frantically. He turned to look back at the man inside him, but paused slowly to bite his lower lip and give himself a long tug as his eyes met up with his brothers. He turned to catch Cas' mouth in his own. "Please."

That was the end for Dean. He ripped the robe over his head and started to push himself into his hand hungrily. Cas and Sam smiled in their kiss knowing that Dean really did like what he saw. Quickly, Castiel placed both hands on either side of Sam before thrusting up into the younger boy violently. The sounds of skin on skin filled the room, joined with the moans from the three.

_Push Me_

_And Then Just Touch Me_

_Till I Can Get My_

_Satisfaction_

"Oh God!" His toes curled as the name he heard coming from the man wasn't the name of the man who he was with. Before he could process it, his sight went white, and he had filled his own hand and chest with his warm seed. "Dean!"

The three of them had all simultaneously come together: Dean into his own hand, Sam into his hand and part of the bed, and Castiel who filled Sam. For the two standing boys, it was hard for them to stay standing. For Dean, even after what he just witnessed, was still able to crack jokes.

"You think they'll post something like this online? I'd love to see what crap they could come up with."


End file.
